Bloodstains
by Shadowy-sheep
Summary: A case from the past haunts Sara... please read&review-my first attempt at a fanfic
1. Default Chapter

As always CSI etc. doesn't belong to me.I'm just an obsessive fan. This is my first fanfic - please read and review.  
  
Bloodstains-Chapter 1  
  
She stood, uncertainly surveying the scene. In the middle of the room lay the body of a young female, pale and lifeless, surrounded by the small quantity of blood remaining. The rest had been drained from the body, meticulously collected and carried away, or perhaps used at the scene. Sara knew all too well what the blood was for. Grissom, Nick and Warrick spread out across the room, hunting for fibres, prints any traces of evidence and finding little. The killer was clever. Catherine glanced up at Sara, standing numb in the doorway. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sara nodded quietly and turned to help process the scene. "Why do you think they he took the blood?" asked Nick of the group. Grissom looked up, "We don't guess at things, Nick," he lectured, "We follow the evidence." "For the leader," remarked Sara, so quietly they barely heard her. "What?" Nick demanded. "They took the blood for the leader, unless the leader actually committed this one of course." "The leader?" asked Warrick sceptically. "Of the vampires," Sara replied, as if it explained everything. The others exchanged questioning glances, realising they would get no more information from Sara for now. * * * * * *  
  
"We've been looking into this case for years," Agent Carter of the FBI claimed as he asserted his authority back at the lab, "We are of course prepared to accept your help with forensic examination of the evidence but this is primarily our case, and we do hope you can recognise that." Three of the assembled CSIs murmured this discontent while Grissom retaliated. "We are prepared to work in conjunction with your team but this is a crime committed in Las Vegas, to be investigated by us, particularly as you have yet to prove this is linked to your other cases." "I would say the links were obvious Dr. Grissom. For a start all the victims had their wrists and throats slit, blood was collected from the wounds-" Sara Sidle's entrance interrupted his monologue. "And here we have another link," hissed Carter, his eyes flicking to Sara's face. "What a surprise to see you again CSI Sidle." "I should've known you'd turn up sooner or later," she replied icily. "Well," Carter turned to his entourage, "Let's get to work, where shall we start, hmm, suspects-lets see-you sleeping with anyone Sidle?" Sara eyes flashed with rage, "Get lost, Peter." "Can I take that as a no?" Sara shook her head at him, "You never give up do you? This is just because you were too blind to see a serial killer right under your nose-" "At least I wasn't sleeping with one, Sara!" She looked at him, her eyes hard and when she spoke her voice was cold and threatening "I told you it wasn't over, Peter, I told you there was more to this, but you didn't care did you? As long as you got your tick in the box, your chance of promotion nothing else mattered. You don't care that people are dying now because you couldn't get it right all those years ago," Sara shook her head in disgust and turned to leave. "Sara!" Carter called after her, "You're not to go anywhere near this case, you're too personally involved." She ignored him. "If you do anything, I'll make sure I have you career," he yelled after her. She turned sharply, "Have it," she hissed, "You've taken everything else."  
  
TBC 


	2. BloodstainsChapter 2

**As always CSI etc. doesn't belong to me...I'm just an obsessive fan. Apologies to anyone waiting for this for the time its taken, more coming a lot sooner I hope! Please read and review.**  
  
Bloodstains – Chapter 2  
  
Carter stood at the front of the room, preparing to brief the gathered CSIs and FBI agents. He cleared his throat authoratively and gestured for everyone to focus their attention on him.  
  
"Firstly, I'd like to emphasise that CSI Sara Sidle is to have no involvement or input in this case," he begun.  
  
"Why would that be?" Catherine demanded.  
  
"Because of her personal involvement." Carter stated.  
  
"You-"Nick's comments were cut short by Carter who clearly intended this meeting to be a personal monologue.  
  
"Some years ago in San Francisco," he began, "There was a series of murders, each victim's throat and wrists were slit and the blood was collected and carried away by the assailant. After some investigation, we finally discovered the identity of the killer, a man named Luke Mason, who unfortunately was an FBI agent. Mason had been committing these murders in the belief that he was a vampire and had consumed the blood taken from his victims. However, recently the case has been reopened since more victims have been murdered in an almost identical way, and we believe that this killer knows Mason and may even have been his accomplice."  
  
"There's no doubt as to Mason's guilt?" inquired Grissom.  
  
"He confessed. But we are going to talk to him, hopefully he'll be able to tell us who this new killer is."  
  
"Sara mentioned a leader," Warrick commented, "That suggests there's more than one person committing these murders."  
  
"Sara Sidle," said Carter, with evident disgust, "Always wanted this to be more complex than it is, probably to excuse the fact that she was sleeping with Mason," Carter paused, "When he wasn't out committing murders."  
  
The gathered CSIs made no comment but did exchange concerned glances at this news.  
  
Another FBI agent poked his head around the doorway and addressed Carter. "Sir, Luke Mason is here."  
  
Carter nodded and turned to the group, "I presume you'll want to watch this?" he queried.

Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Warrick stood in silence behind the glass as Carter begun questioning Mason. Mason was a man of average height in his late 40s with greying hair and searching blue eyes, he sat calmly across the table from Carter as the other began speaking.  
  
"So, who's carrying on you work, Luke?" he demanded almost mockingly.  
  
Mason regarded him in silence.  
  
"Who's copying you?" Carter hissed.  
  
"Why do you always ask the wrong questions?" Mason replied.  
  
"Don't try to be clever."  
  
Mason looked Carter directly in the eyes, "You can never look beyond what your told, can you, Peter? You can never use the evidence or even see how important it is – you just expect everyone to tell you the answers."  
  
"Are you going to talk to us or not?"  
  
"I don't get anything out of talking, Peter, and even less out of talking to you," he paused, "Send Sara in here. Sara Sidle. Find her and let me talk to her, 'cause I'm not going to talk to you."  
  
Carter stood up and walked out of the room to the waiting FBI agents and CSIs. "Find Sara Sidle," he ordered, "Find her and bring her here now."


End file.
